


your heart will melt like ice cream

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute and Short and Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, They're cute, cuteness, fluff!, renhyuck if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: Jisung is gonna do it.He’s gonna confess.After three long years of harboring a crush on his best friend, he’s gonna finally confess.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	your heart will melt like ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> title from boom by NCT Dream! hope you enjoy <3

Jisung is gonna do it. 

He’s gonna confess. 

After three long years of harboring a crush on his best friend, he’s gonna finally confess. 

The thought has his knees weak and his heart pounding in his chest, but he wants to do it; he needs to do it. 

And besides, Chenle has been kinda flirting with him lately? So maybe he has a shot? He hopes he hasn’t been given false hope. That would really suck. Like, really suck. Like—he’d probably cry—really suck. 

He gulps. He’s trying to not think about rejection, as prepared for it as he may be. 

“Jisung, you’re gonna be fine,” Donghyuck says, reaching over and clapping him on the shoulder. 

They’re lounging in Jisung’s room. Donghyuck is in Jisung’s desk chair while Jisung sits on the floor, leaning his back against the bed. It’s about an hour before Jisung is to go and get ice cream with Chenle, then they’re going to the park to feed the ducks. 

They go out like this all the time. Donghyuck insists they're like little dates, and Jisung insists they’re just hang outs but apparently friends don’t buy each other ice cream and stick flowers behind each other’s ears or something like that. 

It was twice. Chenle picked a daisy and gently placed it behind Jisung’s ear when they were out a couple months ago. Then, a week and a half ago, Jisung put a dandelion behind Chenle’s ear. 

He didn’t think much of it, not even when he set his lockscreen as the selfie he and Chenle took that same day. He just thought that Chenle looked so pretty with the flower behind his ear and he wanted to save it. 

Donghyuck, of course, laughed at him really loudly then promptly blabbed it to Renjun, his boyfriend, who then went and told Chenle, who, the next day, cooed at Jisung and asked to see. He then sent himself the picture from Jisung’s phone—because his thumbprint is saved in Jisung’s phone—and set it as his own lockscreen, causing Jisung’s heart to very nearly beat out of his chest.

“Hyung, I am not gonna be fine,” Jisung groans, leaning his head back on the bed. 

“What if I accidentally tell him I hate him instead?” 

Donghyuck snorts. “You aren’t going to, now you’re just seriously overthinking.” 

Jisung frowns. 

He really doesn’t want to mess this up. 

As he said earlier, he’s had a crush on him for three years. They met their freshman year of college, when Jisung was small (not really, he was still about six feet tall) and scared of everything and everyone. Chenle, his roommate, was loud, bubbly, happy all the time, and constantly excited. He helped bring Jisung out of his shell and brought him into the friend group that made his years worthwhile. 

He and Chenle have been through a lot together. They’ve been through numerous finals and midterms, studying together in the library late at night and crying together over hard questions; holding each other as they fall asleep curled up on the beanbags in the corner of the library, waking up to teasing hyungs and camera flashes. 

Jisung was there for Chenle when he ran into some family trouble, his parents not supporting his coming out. It was hard, and Jisung doesn’t even know how many times Chenle cries on his shoulder. Honestly? He doesn’t care. He’d do it again in a heartbeat. 

Chenle has been to every single one of Jisung’s dance performances and competitions, sitting in the crowd with a large picture of Jisung making an ugly face attached to a ruler, flying high above the crowd. Jisung only pretends to hate it. 

He supposes Donghyuck is right, somewhere down the line they did start acting like a couple. 

They’ve remained roommates every year throughout college, eventually moving into one of the on campus apartments, where they share chores duties and have dinner together. More often than not, Chenle will make breakfast for the both of them, and various chinese dinners. Chenle stress cooks, a habit Jisung has learned to work with by doing extra dishes during finals and midterms’ seasons. 

They do laundry together, eat together, go out and hang out together. They study together, and play games together. They’re pretty much attached at the hip. 

Jisung had a crush from the beginning, something he was reluctant to start having but once he had it it became almost familiar. He’s wanted to kiss Chenle for years, but never gotten the chance. 

So finally, after three years of considering and Donghyuck pestering, he’s finally going to do it. 

“I’m not overthinking that bad.” 

Donghyuck smacks him. “You absolutely are. I told you, Chenle likes you back. You two are gonna be fine, then you’re gonna start dating and just be even more disgusting than you were before.” 

Jisung wrinkles his nose. They are not disgusting. 

“You are disgusting! He’s walking around wearing your sweaters half the time I see him!” Donghyuck exclaims. 

“That’s just because he says they’re comfy.” 

“And he says they smell like you, which is comforting.” Donghyuck crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow at Jisung. 

“And last I checked you have no problem with him stealing your clothes.” 

Jisung’s cheeks tinge pink. “He just looks so small and cute in them,” he mumbles. 

Donghyuck fake gags. “I heard that and I wish I didn’t.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes. His hyung is just being dramatic. 

Jisung is about to say more when there’s a knock on their apartment door. He stands, walking over and letting Chenle in. 

Chenle’s hands are full of grocery bags. “I left my keys in my pocket, sorry for making you get up.” Chenle smiles sheepishly. 

Jisung shrugs. “No worries, Lele, thanks for grocery shopping this week.” 

“It’s no problem,” Chenle says. “I know how busy you are with that group project for your policy class.” He walks into the kitchen, setting down the grocery bags. 

“Ah, Donghyuck hyung, you’re here,” Chenle says, smiling. 

“Teasing Jisung for existing I suppose?” 

Donghyuck snorts. “Like you don’t do the same thing.” 

Chenle shrugs. “It just be like that sometimes.” He begins putting groceries away, starting with the fruit and the frozens. 

Jisung scoffs. “You both make fun of me all the time!” Jisung exclaims. 

Chenle smirks. “Like I said, it just be like that sometimes, Jiji.” 

“Besides,” Chenle says. “Your cheeks always turn pink and then you start fiddling with your hands and it’s super cute.” He opens the fridge, putting an egg carton inside. 

Jisung’s cheeks turn pink. Fuck. He’s right. 

“Alright, that’s my cue to leave before you two start getting all gross and coupley,” Donghyuck says, wrinkling his nose and walking over to the door, slipping his shoes on. 

“Bye you two!” Donghyuck calls, opening the door and walking out. 

“Bye Hyuckie hyung!” 

“Bye hyung!” They each call. 

Jisung’s heart skips a beat when he realizes he’s alone with Chenle. He knows he was gonna do it when they went to get ice cream but he’s starting to think if he doesn’t do it as soon as possible he’s going to explode. 

He’s only ever confessed once before, to a boy he had a crush on in high school. It went absolutely horribly. He got laughed at and then ignored for the rest of time. 

Oh god what if that happens with Chenle. What’ll he do? He thinks he might cry. Crushes aside, Chenle is one of his closest friends. Fuck, and they live together. 

“Jisung are you okay? You look a little pale.” Chenle stands up from the fridge, looking at Jisung worriedly. 

Jisung nods. “Yeah I’m okay,” he says, mouth dry. 

“Um,” he says as Chenle turns back around, placing a bag of rice under the counter. 

“Yeah, Jiji?” 

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Jisung says. His heart is pounding in his chest, and he’s slightly lightheaded. 

Chenle furrows his brow, turning back around. 

“Why don’t we sit down and then you can tell me? You look like you’re about to pass out.” He walks forward, resting a hand on Jisung’s shoulder and gently turning him around. He guides him over to their squat black couch, a used couch they bought off Jaemin, Donghyuck’s roommate, last year. 

Jisung takes a seat, immediately bouncing his leg up and down. Anxiety courses through him. He hasn’t been this nervous since his last oral presentation. 

“Jisungie, relax. It’s nothing bad is it?” Chenle asks, worried. He rests his hand on Jisung’s leg. 

Jisung shakes his head. 

Chenle’s expression relaxes. “Then there’s no need to be so nervous. It’s just me.” 

Jisung gulps. 

It’s just Chenle. 

Chenle who rubbed Jisung’s back while he threw up after he caught the flu his sophomore year. Chenle who held Jisung while he cried when he messed up his dance performance. Chenle who teases Jisung relentlessly, over anything and everything. 

Just Chenle, one of the most important people in Jisung’s life. 

“Promise me you won’t hate me?” Jisung says. 

Chenle looks surprised. “Jisung I could never hate you.” 

Jisung nods. He squeezes his eyes shut, praying he won’t start crying. 

“I like you,” he says. The words leave his tongue and he feels a huge weight lift off of his chest. 

“A lot,” he continues. “I’ve liked you for three years but I,” his voice breaks. 

“I didn’t want to lose you.” Oh, great, he’s failing at not crying. 

He turns his head away, not wanting Chenle to see his tears. 

He doesn’t see his reaction, he’s far too scared to see his reaction. He blinks, trying to keep more tears from falling. 

Chenle is completely silent. Oh great, now he’s really done it. He’s ruined everything. Chenle’s going to leave him and he’ll be alone to wallow with a pint of ice cream. 

“Jisung… I had no idea,” Chenle whispers. 

Jisung sniffles, trying not to cry harder. 

“Uh, yeah, I tried pretty hard to keep it a secret.” 

“I wish you had told me sooner,” Chenle says. 

Jisung freezes, whipping his head up and looking at Chenle, eyes wide. 

“Oh Jiji.” Chenle reaches forward, cupping Jisung’s cheeks and wiping the tears off with the pads of his thumb. 

“Wait, wait, why do you wish I had told you sooner?” Jisung rushes out. What did that mean? 

“I like you too, silly.” 

Jisung’s jaw drops. His heart soars. “No way. No fucking way.” 

Chenle laughs brightly. “Yes fucking way.” 

“Seriously?” Jisung is in shock. 

Chenle grins. “Yeah I’ve liked you since sophomore year. Remember that time we were making pasta and you spilled the pasta sauce all over the floor?” 

Jisung grimaces. “Yeah.”

“And then you slipped and fell and got covered in pasta sauce?” Chenle’s eyes are lit up. 

“Yes.” He sighs.

“That’s when I realized I liked you! I was just like ‘wow I can’t believe I like this idiot.’ And then I knew.” 

“Ouch.” 

Chenle giggles. “You’re welcome,” he sing-songs. 

“Now anything else you were thinking about in that big head of yours?” 

A blush rises on Jisung’s cheeks as he realizes Chenle’s hands are still on his cheeks, and his eyes are darting to his lips. 

“Maybe.” He scoots closer. 

Chenle smirks. “Well there’s something else on my mind.” 

With that, he leans in, pressing his lips to Jisung’s. 

Jisung kisses back quickly, reaching up and resting his hands on the back of Chenle’s neck, playing with the bottom of his hair. 

Chenle tilts his head, slotting their lips together perfectly. 

After a minute or so, he pulls away. 

“I have been wanting to do that for years,” Chenle says, smiling. 

Jisung grins. “Me too.” 

“And now!” Chenle exclaims. He kisses Jisung once more. 

“I can do it whenever I want.” 

Jisung raises an eyebrow. “You can?”

“Depends,” Chenle says. “Park Jisung, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Jisung’s heart _soars_. “Absolutely.” 

Chenle tackles him in a hug, knocking the two of them onto the floor. He peppers Jisung’s face with kisses. 

“Yay!” He says brightly. 

Jisung laughs loudly. 

“Forget ice cream, let’s just stay here and snuggle,” Chenle mumbles. 

Jisung hums as Chenle makes himself comfortable on his chest. “Sounds good to me.” 

“Besides, we already have some in the freezer.” 

Chenle looks surprised. “I didn’t buy any.” 

Jisung smiles sheepishly. “I bought myself some in case you rejected me.” 

Chenle’s eyes widen. “You’re cute.” He rests his head on Jisung’s chest. 

And Jisung is perfectly content. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! feel free to message me or comment, I'd love to know what you think.  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
